Gourmandise Démentielle
by Hiveen
Summary: 10 mois après les événements de Pulsions Sanguinaires. Prônant la justice à sa manière, un criminel rôde dans les rues, sans clémence et empreint à une terrible violence. Léo le traque sans relâche, bien décidé à l'arrêter et à venger son cadet...pendant ce temps, Shredder rumine sa vengeance, épaulé dans ses projets par Baxter Stockman [Suite de Pulsions Sanguinaires] *violences*
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_** _: après une longue période de pause qui me fut nécessaire, me revoilà finalement avec la suite de_ _Pulsions Sanguinaires_ _, elle-même étant la suite alternative du film de 2k14 made-in-hiveen (alléluia Vercingétorix !). Bien que l'écriture fût longue, difficile et éprouvante, je mourrais d'envie d'écrire cette suite, m'étant moi-même très attachée à ce Raphael psychotique issu de mon imagination, dont je suis complètement et irrésistiblement tombée amoureuse. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien constant, sans lequel je n'aurais pas pu puiser la force et l'envie de continuer mes histoires._

 _Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que j'étais un peu la maman de ce fandom, alors je vais tâcher de ne pas vous décevoir avec cette…hum, laissez-moi réfléchir…27_ _e_ _publication ?!_

 _Promis, maintenant je me tais, et je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture pour les chapitres à venir, en espérant que vous ferez un excellent voyage à mes côtés…ou pas._

 ** _–_** ** _Hiveen_** _._

 _Classe_ _:_ _ **T, mais violence et description de meurtres**_

 _Genre_ _: Crime/Famille_

 _Personnages_ _: [Raphael/Dark Nightwatcher], Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Shredder, Baxter Stockman_

 _Contexte_ _: dix mois après les événements de_ _Pulsions Sanguinaires_

 _Inspirations_ _: les musiques du film Ninja Turtles, dont_ _Shellacked_ _(ma préférée),_ _Brotherhood_ _et_ _Buck Buck_ _, ainsi que l'univers complet des tortues. Vous retrouverez normalement dans la série_ _ **Incontrôlable**_ _des éléments de la série de 1986, 2003, 2012, ainsi que des films. En espérant que ce mélange fasse bon ménage !_

 ** _Remarque !_**

 _Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

 _Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **INCONTRÔLABLE**

 **Gourmandise Démentielle**

* * *

 _3 ans plus tôt._

 _Les battements de son cœur se faisaient rares et sourds alors qu'une amère et nauséabonde odeur de sang séché se répandait insatiablement dans le repaire, tel un incendie ravageur. Ses paupières closes dissimulaient ses pupilles embuées et noircies par ses craintes, alors que le vieux rat peinait à conquérir l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. Sa cage thoracique se mouvait au rythme lent de son cœur qui s'éteignait insensiblement, tandis que son esprit se perdait dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Depuis que sa vie mutante et souterraine avait pris racines vingt ans plus tôt, au même titre que celles de ses fils, il avait souvent songé au moment où le temps le condamnerait et l'emporterait, néanmoins, bien qu'ayant trouvé la paix intérieure depuis moult années en compagnie de la famille qu'il a humblement fondée, sa plus grande crainte n'avait pas été la mort en elle-même, mais plutôt ce que sa perte représenterait et infligerait à ses enfants. Agonisant sous les brûlures de ses blessures, lamentablement allongé sur la table de la salle d'acuponcture, inerte et blafard, il craignait par-dessus tout que son cœur s'arrête de battre avant le retour de ses fils bien-aimés. Les heures défilèrent ainsi péniblement quand soudain, des voix résonnèrent autour de son corps engourdi._

 _-« Le mutagène est maintenant dans son sang._

 _-Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?..._

 _-Maître Splinter ?... »_

 _Le mutagène regorgeait de vertus régénératrices puissantes et insoupçonnées, pourtant, ce soir-là, elles n'agirent pas sur son organisme vieux, faible et meurtri. Incliné à son chevet avec respect et droiture, Leonardo pressait tendrement et désespérément la plaie infectée qui détruisait son cœur, dans l'espoir vain de stopper l'hémorragie. Les yeux embués et écarquillés, il secoua péniblement la tête lorsque Splinter osa un chuchotement._

 _-« Sh père…économisez vos forces. Le mutagène va faire effet…le mutagène va faire effet…», susurra-t-il en pressant avec espoir sa main tremblante sur la plaie saignante de l'agonisant._

 _Bien que terriblement ému par la foi surprenante et inébranlable que témoignait son fils aîné, le vieux rat secoua douloureusement la tête, entrouvrant faiblement ses lèvres sèches et violacées._

 _-« Votre véritable force…réside dans l'amour qui vous unit…pardonnez-moi mes fils…de ne pas l'avoir vu…de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance… »_

 _Des larmes amères et douloureuses secouèrent les frères à ces mots, tandis que le vieux rat murmura discrètement à l'oreille du plus mûr._

 _-« Leonardo…promets-moi de prendre soin de tes frères…de rester dissimulés dans les égouts, et de garder notre famille unie…sans songer à la vengeance…promets-le moi… »_

 _La gorge douloureusement serrée et les yeux trempés de larmes d'insécurité et d'impuissance, Leonardo embrassa respectueusement le dos de la main de son Maître de ses lèvres tremblantes, sans hésiter quant à sa réponse qui lu paru d'une évidence rare._

 _-« J'en fais le serment, Maître. »_

 _Puis, agonisante, la flamme mourut, et des larmes de désespoir inondèrent les égouts pestilentiels. Tout s'écroula._

* * *

 _« Si l'un d'entre nous tombe, alors c'est notre famille qui tombe. »_ **–** **Leonardo**

 _Aujourd'hui._

Respectueusement agenouillé sur un coussin dans les quartiers de son défunt père, lieu de recueil et de murmures, Leonardo semblait de glace. Ses yeux bas et embués ne clignaient que rarement, sans doute pour s'interdire de laisser couler la moindre larme. Seules deux dizaines de bougies alignées avec déférence près des murs de briques éclairaient ce sanctuaire noirci par l'humidité et le temps, lequel était, malgré quoi, devenu bien trop précieux à ses yeux lapis-lazuli. Depuis le décès de Maître Splinter, Leonardo avait toujours veillé à maintenir une certaine forme de vie et de chaleur en ce lieu de confidences et depuis, ces bougies fondantes n'avaient jamais été éteintes. Un soupir désarmé et confus brûla ses lèvres, et le jeune leader ferma ses yeux voilés de larmes en relâchant péniblement sa tête en avant, comme pour se résigner. Ses lèvres serrées chevrotaient maladroitement tandis que sa gorge se noua jusqu'à l'empêcher de déglutir.

 _« Leonardo…promets-moi de prendre soin de tes frères »_

 _Famille_. C'était un concept d'or et de sens jadis enseigné par Splinter, lequel concept, dès lors, sonnait faux à ses oreilles et coulait amer dans sa gorge serrée. Quelques années plus tôt, Leonardo avait fait vœu d'honorer les dernières volontés que son feu Maître avait chaudement et secrètement murmuré à son oreille avant de s'éteindre et, ces volontés, le jeune leader ne s'en souvenait que trop, gravés dans son cœur comme sur une pierre. _Rester unis. Renoncer à la vengeance._ Autrefois, bien que difficile, cette promesse fut honorable et honorée, mais désormais, tout avait changé. Depuis ces dix derniers mois, plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait de goût, et les yeux de Leonardo, habituellement si bleus et réconfortants, n'avaient jamais paru si sombres et impénétrables.

Face à lui, le même linceul noir recouvrait la petite table de bois, lequel était régulièrement parsemé de frais pétales de fleurs, cependant, la photo de Splinter – respectueusement encadrée par les soins de Donatello – n'était plus la seule représentative de ce mémorial. Débordants de fiel et agacés par un voile de chagrin, les yeux lapis-lazuli de Leonardo clignèrent finalement pour pleurer des larmes silencieuses, balayant d'un regard ardent et confus la photo de son Maître, celle d'April, puis celle de son frère.

 _Raphael._

Depuis Splinter, Leonardo s'était toujours solennellement et intérieurement refusé à perdre un frère, pourtant, dix mois plus tôt, comme pour le contredire et le défier une fois encore, Raphael avait disparu un soir pour ne jamais réapparaître, et l'aîné ne s'était onques réellement fait à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. Son cadet fougueux avait toujours eu la noblesse et le courage de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de compter les étoiles et de se battre pour ce qu'il croyait être juste, et, quand bien même cela avait coutume de l'agacer, ce ne fut qu'une fois son frère perdu que Leonardo réalisait combien ce trait de caractère lui manquait. Il aimait éperdument son frère et le perdre avait gravé une énième cicatrice dans son cœur, incurable et douloureuse. La disparition de son cadet – et meilleur ami – avait renversé tous ses principes et toutes ses promesses et, parce qu'il était intimement persuadé que le criminel en série de cette ville l'avait sauvagement assassiné, comme il en fut de même pour leur amie April, Leonardo ne vivait depuis dix mois qu'animé par une terrible soif de vengeance, laquelle il n'était pas encore parvenu à étancher. Raphael était assurément mort, et avec lui, sa colère avait été emportée, mais aussi ses combats, sa fragilité, ses rêves et ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure.

Silencieusement et tragiquement, Leonardo essuya ses joues d'un amer revers de son bras, avant d'empoigner maladroitement le cadre qui maintenait son frère en vie, dans cette photo qu'il avait toujours trouvée très pittoresque et éloquente. La vengeance était prohibée par les valeurs jadis inculquées par Splinter néanmoins, bien que rayée de son vocabulaire pendant de nombreuses années, l'aîné d'une famille brisée n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'y astreindre. Le cœur meurtri et les yeux douloureusement plissés et trempés de larmes, Leonardo porta jusqu'à ses lèvres chevrotantes et mouillées la photo de son frère avec une déférence rare, mais digne de lui et de son chagrin.

-« J-Je suis désolé, Raph…je sais que je te l'avais interdit, m-mais…c-c'est devenu ma seule raison de vivre…je promets de te venger, frangin…q-quoiqu'il m'en coûte, ce criminel ne s'en tira pas à si bon compte…il paiera pour ses crimes…je te le p-promets… »

Ainsi le jeune leader prêta-t-il serment entre ses dents hargneusement serrées, contre le verre froid du cadre. Ce criminel, ce Nightwatcher – ainsi fut-il surnommé par les journaux et médias – avait fait bien trop de dégâts. Il avait décimé bien trop de familles. Froid, sanguinaire et sans pitié, il avait pris de nombreuses vies, dont celles d'April et Raphael. La Justice devait être rétablie dans le chaos qui régnait dorénavant à la surface et, outre venger sa mort, Leonardo s'était intimement promis de retrouver le corps de son frère et _le ramener à la maison_. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance au clair de ses yeux bleus, noircis par un immuable et insatiable désir de vengeance.

 _Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, frangin._

* * *

Sous un amas de nuages noirs et orageux, un bouquet d'orchidées fut respectueusement et tendrement déposé sur la pierre de marbre. April aimait beaucoup les orchidées et s'il avait eu le courage de lui en offrir durant ses beaux jours, il aurait choisi ces fleurs-ci. Blanches comme le doux teint de sa peau humaine, et fraîches comme son sourire éclatant. La jeune femme regorgeait de vie et de curiosité, et ce fut notamment cela qui avait séduit Michelangelo. Bien qu'ayant constamment été dans une logique de séduction envers elle, le jeune mutant ressentait bien plus qu'une simple attirance à l'égard de la jeune femme, et même si elle s'était éloignée de lui depuis le décès de Splinter, Michelangelo ne s'était jamais résolu à oublier sa _Hogosha_.

Douloureusement accroupi devant sa pierre tombale sur laquelle le ciel pleurait de tristes et funèbres gouttes, Michelangelo dévorait son nom des yeux comme si son regard bleu et amoureux avait eu le pouvoir de la ressusciter. _April O'Neil_. Un profond sanglot secoua le corps du jeune mutant qui, les lèvres serrées, peinait à retenir ses larmes. Il ne comprenait pas comment une si douce et adorable personne avait pu se faire aussi sauvagement assassiner, et malheureusement, il craignait de ne jamais connaître la vérité, aussi sombre fut-elle. Ses trois doigts tremblants caressaient, avec une déférence sans nom, les pétales blancs des orchidées qu'il avait cueillies un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

-« C-C'était pas ta faute, beauté…tu sais…p-pour Splinter… », bafouilla-t-il d'une voix candide et sincère.

Secouant confusément la tête en essuyant ses yeux rougis d'un revers de son bras musclé et dégoulinant de gouttes de pluie, il étouffa un nouveau sanglot désespéré.

-« T'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner…d-de m'abandonner…j-j'avais besoin de toi, m-moi… »

Égaré dans les limbes d'une tristesse profonde et destructrice, il plongea son visage trempé de larmes salées au creux de ses mains tremblantes et gercées par le froid. Dix longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les pertes tragiques de celle qu'il chérissait en catimini et de son grand frère, mais, malgré le temps qui passait, son chagrin semblait inguérissable. Bien plus que jamais, Michelangelo se sentait froid comme la pierre tombale de sa _Hogosha_ , empreint à de sombres pensées, si funèbres qu'il ne parvenait pas à les canaliser.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: initialement, je voulais attendre d'avoir écrit tous les chapitres pour commencer la publication…mais je n'avais pas la force d'écrire sans publier, car j'ai besoin de vos avis et de vos encouragements. Néanmoins, je peux vous promettre que je ferai mon maximum pour vous offrir un chapitre par semaine car je sais que lorsqu'on suit une histoire, ce n'est pas amusant d'attendre…par respect pour votre fidélité et vos review constructives, je promets de tenter d'être régulière, car j'aime vraiment trop cette histoire et je ne veux pas vous perdre, chers lecteurs._

 _–_ _ **Hiveen**_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_** _: dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons notre bon vieux Raphael adoré (bah non, il est pas mort, vous croyez quoi ?!). Vous remarquerez que j'aime le couvrir d'éloges…que voulez-vous, je l'aime. Bonne lecture mes adorés !_

 ** _Remarque !_**

 _Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

 _Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 ** _« Le temps apaise biens des maux et cicatrise biens des blessures »_**

 _Un assassin sans aucune déontologie. Un meurtrier. Un vengeur. Un animal sanguinaire et violent._

Bien qu'un panel de qualificatifs lui siée, le _Prince de la Nuit_ ignorait sa profonde et intime nature. Excentrique et dément, froid et dépourvu de toute forme de clémence ou de compassion, il se laissait simplement aller à ses envies et à ses noirs desseins, usant de ses compétences de ninja et de guerrier de la nuit pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre et à d'éventuels vengeurs susceptibles de le traquer. Désirant rétablir l'ordre et la justice – bien à sa manière, aussi saugrenue et incongrue fut-elle – et incapable de contrôler la profonde colère qui le consumait vif depuis déjà plusieurs années, il avait abandonné le combat contre lui-même. Jadis, Splinter avait eu foi en lui et en ses capacités mais, désormais, la foi s'était éteinte dans son cœur.

Depuis près d'un an, Raphael cultivait deux personnalités distinctes. Le _Nightwatcher_ , incarnation de sa colère et de sa violence insatiables, faisait désormais partie intégrante de son âme, et il était condamné à préserver cette identité secrète au péril de sa vie, laquelle identité le rendait délicieusement vivant. Après avoir secrètement et silencieusement déserté le repaire, et après des semaines d'errance et d'instabilité, il s'était établi loin de Brooklyn – dont il connaissait bien trop les égouts pour y avoir vécu pendant vingt-deux ans – dans les profondeurs d'un tunnel mousseux et humide qui faisait impasse. Le tunnel _425_ , dans le dédale labyrinthique des égouts du Bronx.

À l'ombre du soleil, **_Raphael_** vivait dans les égouts, et au clair de lune, le **_Nightwatcher_** traquait dans les rues. Ainsi avait-il choisi de construire sa vie, devenue bien trop dangereuse et périlleuse à son goût. Néanmoins, Raphael aimait les risques, et c'était ce qui le rendait d'or. S'établir loin de sa famille et loin des repères qui avaient longtemps guidé ses pas fut difficile, mais le temps apaise biens des maux et cicatrise biens des blessures. Le jeune mutant hargneux n'avait jamais pu venger son feu père cependant, il était devenu bien difficile de refouler ses envies de vengeance et de meurtre.

Raphael était seul. Seul avec son chagrin, et seul avec sa colère insatiable. Ses frères laissaient un vide immense dans son cœur sanguinolent de douleur, mais, quoiqu'il eût pu l'en coûter, il s'était intimement promis de leur dissimuler cette partie violente et indigne de lui. Le _Raphael_ qu'ils avaient connus et avec qui ils avaient grandi n'était plus. Il aurait pu quitter New York, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Son inconscient et l'amour profond qu'il vouait à ses frères le lui avaient formellement interdit. Une part intime et secrète de son âme espérait que ses frères fussent venus à son secours, néanmoins, fier comme un paon, il ne se l'était jamais admis à lui-même.

Malgré la noirceur de son âme égarée, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne pensait plus à Splinter. Raphael pensait à lui à chaque heure, et à chaque minute de sa misérable vie. Son Maître lui avait donné les clefs nécessaires à la maîtrise de lui-même, à la sauvegarde de son âme, et à la bonté de son cœur, mais dès son dernier souffle, ces clefs s'étaient égarées, éparpillées dans les abysses de son désespoir. Sans Splinter, ses espoirs et sa volonté de se battre avaient cessé de s'embraser, et personne ne pouvait rien contre cela.

* * *

Secrètement installé sur le toit d'un building, une jambe confortablement remontée contre son armure peinte d'un éclatant noir charbon et le menton lourdement appuyé sur son genou d'acier, le _Prince de la Nuit_ se fondait dans la pénombre. Derrière la vitre miroitante de son casque éclairé, son regard émeraude et électrique brûlait au clair de lune, veillant sur les rues infestées de New York tel un loup solitaire. Chaque nuit, depuis dix longs mois, il régnait sur les hauteurs de la ville et laissait libre court à ses pulsions sanguinaires et dévastatrices. Près de lui, un froissement de papier attira son attention. Haussant un sourcil intrigué, Raphael jeta un œil curieux sur sa gauche, juste assez pour entrevoir le gros titre qui tapissait et noircissait le journal du jour, dont les pages étaient agacées par le vent :

 ** _« Le Nightwatcher, ou le plus grand meurtrier de New York »_**

L'ombre d'un sourire amer étira la commissure droite de ses lèvres à la lecture de ce titre, et il étouffa un rire noir avant de reposer son regard sombre mais bienveillant sur les rues, au-delà desquelles ses pieds flottaient nonchalamment. Raphael n'aurait jamais pensé que son insanité mentale l'aurait un jour conduit à une si grande notoriété, et cette réflexion le laissa songeur. Déjà April, quelques mois plus tôt, mettait en lumière ses meurtres et les faisait converger vers lui. A l'époque, Raphael craignait ses talents de journaliste, notamment par peur des réactions de ses frères. Pourtant, désormais, ne craignant plus ses frères desquels il s'était exprès éloigné, il était plutôt flatté de lire son nom sur tous les journaux. Les yeux bas et plissés, Raphael étouffa un grognement en essuyant négligemment ses mains peintes de sang vermeil sur ses cuisses recouvertes par son armure noire. Le dégoût de sang n'était plus qu'un souvenir amer à ses yeux et il aimait s'en enivrer, nuit après nuit. Un profond soupir échappa ses lèvres balafrées et, les yeux mi-clos, il savoura le délicieux silence qui flottait dans les rues en cette fraîche matinée d'avril. Cette nuit-là encore, son fléau avait frappé et, alors que le soleil orangé se levait péniblement sur Staten Island, le _Prince de la Nuit_ songea à regagner la première plaque d'égout pour rejoindre son repaire souterrain du Bronx. Aujourd'hui, la ville entière relatait ses _exploits_ , et cela le gonflait d'assurance et de fierté.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: vous pensez quoi de la manière dont j'ai remanié le Nightwatcher ? Hé, moi j'ai vraiment trop hâte d'aller voir le nouveau film au cinéma ! *sautille sur place*_

 _–_ _ **Hiveen**_ _._


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_** _: bonjour ! Pardon pour cette attente impardonnable, je n'ai simplement pas su trouver mes mots pendant un long moment…_

 ** _Petit rappel pour vous situer dans la chronologie de l'histoire_** _: Gourmandise Démentielle se passe dix mois après les événements de Pulsions Sanguinaires, qui elle-même se passait deux ans après le film Ninja Turtles, et donc de la mort de Splinter. Ça fait dix mois que Raphael a quitté le repaire…les tortues ont donc 18 ans puisque trois années se sont écoulées depuis la fin de Ninja Turtles._

 _Je vous invite à relire les chapitres précédents ainsi que ma publication intitulée « Incontrôlable » pour ne pas perdre le fil !_

 _Je vous invite aussi à relire Pulsions Sanguinaires. Je sais que je suis chiante, mais je pense que cela est nécessaire pour bien vous rappeler de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire et détailler concernant Raphael et sa descente aux enfers._

 _Bonne lecture ! Hiv._

 ** _Remarque !_**

 _Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

 _Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 ** _« Brouiller les pistes, tant pour les forces de l'ordre qui le recherchaient le jour que pour son frère qui le traquait la nuit »_**

Réfugié dans un entrepôt abandonné, poussiéreux et uniquement occupé depuis de nombreuses années par des araignées, des cafards et d'autres bestioles tout aussi désagréables et repoussantes, Baxter Stockman élaborait en catimini un bien sombre projet. Cet homme était un grand scientifique. Diplômé du MIT à seulement quinze ans et malgré sa brillante reconnaissance universitaire, il avait enchaîné de nombreux petits boulots qu'il ne jugeait cependant pas dignes de son potentiel. Baxter Stockman désirait être reconnu de façon internationale pour son talent sans normes et pour son génie scientifique. Il désirait être un Dieu pour les générations futures et que son nom soit connu dans les livres. Baxter Stockman voulait marquer l'Histoire.

Ainsi, depuis environ six mois, le jeune scientifique de vingt-quatre ans se saignait aux quatre veines et cravachait jour et nuit sur un tout nouveau projet en collaboration avec celui qui, selon lui, pouvait le mener à la notoriété absolue. Celui qui était autrefois connu de tous comme le plus grand criminel de la ville. _Shredder_. Cette alliance avait été conclue quelques mois auparavant d'un accord commun : Baxter Stockman avait irrémédiablement besoin de Shredder pour atteindre le paroxysme de la magnificence, et inversement – bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'admettre – Shredder avait sans conteste besoin de Baxter pour l'aider à mener à bien le fameux projet sur lequel ils travaillaient tous deux sans relâche depuis déjà de longs mois.

Depuis sa défaite contre les frères mutants, Shredder ne vivait uniquement plus que pour la vengeance, laquelle il mûrissait avec soin et intérêt depuis plus de trois ans, dissimulé dans les ombres d'une ville qui semblait l'avoir oublié avec le temps. La ville de New York – autrefois nommée sa ville – était, pour l'heure, sous la suprématie irréfragable de ce Prince de la Nuit, ce _NightWatcher_ , et pourtant, même le fait de voir son nom écrit quotidiennement en première page de tous les journaux ne l'avait pas atteint. Shredder se moquait éperdument que le contrôle de la ville fût assigné à ce criminel sans grâce, car il travaillait sur un projet bien plus important à ses yeux. Sa vengeance suprême. Et lorsqu'elle sera accomplie, il s'était intimement promis de reconquérir New York et de reléguer le Prince de la ville au rang de Prince des égouts.

Trois ans auparavant, ces quatre maudites tortues avaient contrecarré ses plans démoniaques, lesquels avaient été mûrement réfléchis depuis tant d'années. De plus, l'absolue totalité du mutagène que son disciple était parvenu à extraire de leur sang à leur insu avait été lamentablement détruite. Même si sa robuste armure en titane l'avait sauvé d'une chute de cinquante-quatre étages trois ans plus tôt, Shredder n'avait gardé aucune séquelle suite à cet incident, mis à part des douleurs musculaires et quelques ecchymoses bleuâtres. En tant que guerrier ninja accompli, il avait rapidement pris la poudre d'escampette avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre sur les lieux, afin de s'éviter le même sort qu'Éric Sacks, son regretté disciple qui s'était lamentablement fait incarcéré pour de nombreuses années.

Shredder haïssait profondément ces tortues mutantes et, bien qu'il eût au début ressenti un regain d'espoir naître en lui lorsqu'il les avait su vivantes et garantes de son précieux mutagène, il regrettait désormais amèrement qu'elles eurent survécu à cet incendie dix-huit ans plus tôt. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voyager dans le passé et les saigner de ses griffes métalliques et acérées tant qu'elles n'étaient encore que d'innocents bébés de quelques semaines. Shredder ne désirait pas seulement tuer ces tortues méprisables : il voulait les annihiler, qu'importait le mutagène désormais. Il souhaitait au plus profond de sa chair souillée par la haine les contrôler et faire de telle sorte qu'elles se détruisent elles-mêmes. Baxter Stockman, grâce son ingéniosité folle, détenait la clef de ses envies, et sa vengeance arrivait bientôt à terme. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Aucun truand ne lui résistait. Ni les cambrioleurs, ni les agresseurs et encore moins les criminels qui attendaient régulièrement leurs victimes – souvent de jolies demoiselles – au coin de sombres ruelles. Le _Prince de la Nuit_ veillait sur les rues chaque nuit depuis déjà de nombreux mois et pourtant, son règne ne semblait pas effrayer les hors-la-loi davantage. Les délits et les crimes se répétaient nuit après nuit mais malgré tout, la volonté du _Nightwatcher_ était de fer, tout come son désespoir était intarissable, sa colère grandissante et son désir de vengeance insatiable. Ces rues lui appartenaient et déverser sa colère noire sur la ville avait été la seule issue pour épargner ses frères et ne pas briser sa famille morcelée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il avait fui ses frères de sang par peur de s'en prendre un jour à eux et, au fond de lui, il savait que ses intentions avaient été justes et louables. En vérité, Raphael craignait lui-même sa colère rougeoyante, car il était lui-même témoin chaque nuit des dégâts désastreux qu'elle commettait. Il savait que rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

 _« Le Maître…m'a demandé de nous garder unis et en sécurité dans les égouts…alors respectons ses volontés, mes frères…ne recherchons pas la vengeance auprès de Shredder. Nous allons surmonter cette épreuve ensemble, je vous en fais la promesse… »_. Tel avait été exprimé le souhait de Splinter par son grand frère peu après son déclin, malgré le chagrin profond que trahissait sa voix tremblante et les sanglots qui brûlaient sa gorge.

Ces trois dernières années, Raphael avait réprimé son désir de vengeance simplement pour respecter la volonté de son défunt père. Il se rappelait cependant avoir ressenti une vive jalousie. De la colère aussi. Splinter avait confessé ses dernières volontés à Leonardo, pas à lui, et cela l'avait secrètement profondément anéanti. Leonardo avait toujours été son fils préféré, cela crevait les yeux. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait leader. Néanmoins, Raphael n'avait pu se résoudre à briser la volonté de son feu père, jusqu'à cette nuit tragique, un an plus tôt. La nuit de son premier meurtre. Tout s'était bousculé dans son cœur et il avait finalement compris que son désir de vengeance ne pouvait désormais plus être réprimé, malgré le profond respect qu'il vouait à son Maître. Le jeune mutant hargneux avait toujours désiré nettoyer les rues et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait chaque nuit. Il perdait simplement le contrôle et sans Splinter pour l'aiguiller et l'apaiser, rien ne valait plus la peine d'être contrôlé, ni même sa colère. Raphael en avait perdu la raison, presque tout autant que ses valeurs. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été connu pour son sens des proportions.

Le souffle brûlant, les muscles contractés et les poings fermement enroulés autour des manches en cuir imprégnés de transpiration de ses armes blanches, le _Nightwatcher_ ne reprit le contrôle de lui-même qu'après s'être acharné sans retenue pendant de longues minutes sur le corps sans vie qui gisait sous son poids colossal. Ses yeux émeraude se réduisirent à deux fentes translucides alors qu'un grognement amer racla finalement sa gorge. Il avait encore perdu le contrôle. Ses pulsions étaient bien plus fortes que sa volonté et ses activités nocturnes se terminaient toujours en bain de sang. Les yeux mi-clos, Raphael se redressa après un court instant simplement pour se repaître de son _œuvre_. Bien plus que d'avoir poignardé sa victime au moins vingt fois, il l'avait égorgée avant de lui fracasser le crâne contre le goudron sale et noirci par la pollution. Puis, après un instant durant lequel le _Nightwatcher_ sembla se recueillir intimement, il déchira le tee-shirt de sa victime réduit à un vulgaire torchon pour essuyer son visage suant puis la lame sanguinolente de son saï, comme pour la blanchir de ce énième meurtre, cruel et impitoyable. Après avoir jeté un rapide et nerveux coup d'œil vers la rue principale et éclairée, comme en quête de témoins susceptibles, il ramassa le sac abondamment rempli de pierres et de joyaux que ce malotru avait dérobé dans une bijouterie et il le déposa avec déférence près du corps sans vie, comme pour le livrer à sa manière aux forces de l'ordre qui arriveraient d'ici quelques minutes sur sa scène de crime.

* * *

 _-« Raph…c'est encore moi. J'espère toujours que tu vas répondre, je sais c'est idiot… »_

Un silence ensuivit ces paroles maladroites et gorgées de désespoir mais aussi de remords, derrière lesquelles Raphael pouvait néanmoins facilement déceler un rire léger mais sans saveur. Puis, un souffle profond accompagné d'un sanglot douloureux brisa ce silence trop saugrenu pour être éternel.

 _-« Tu me manques tellement frérot, je…sans toi… »_

Les yeux mouillés de larmes douloureuses et amères, Raphael écoutait avec une profonde douleur le message que son grand frère lui avait laissé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Leonardo l'appelait régulièrement, mais il n'avait jamais daigné répondre. Il se contentait d'écouter les messages vocaux dans lesquels son frère se confiait comme à un journal intime, mais surtout comme à un ami. Comme à l'ami qu'il représentait autrefois pour lui.

Dans ses messages vocaux, souvent très succincts et peu argumentés, Leonardo avait pris l'habitude de déverser son chagrin trop longtemps refoulé, mais aussi ses craintes et ses angoisses, d'une voix brisée et nouée par la douleur immense qu'il devait ressentir. Allongé sur ses couvertures rouge, chaudes et moelleuses qui l'avaient bercé mais aussi protégé du froid et des cauchemars depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Raphael fixait douloureusement le plafond émietté du tunnel _425_ des égouts du Bronx qui lui servait de _chez-lui_ depuis désormais dix longs mois, sans décoller son oreille du transmetteur qui était accroché à son épaule droite.

 _-« Sans toi, rien ne vaut plus la peine de se battre…je n'ai même pas pu te dire combien je regrettais…combien je t'aimais…je…tu es mon frère…je te vengerai…je te vengerai Raph, je t'en fais la promesse, même si je dois y laisser ma vie…»_

Raphael savait pertinemment que son grand frère traquait le _Nightwatcher_ pour le venger, et ce depuis les premiers messages vocaux laissés par Leonardo quelques mois plus tôt. C'était notamment la raison pour laquelle il diversifiait ses terrains de chasse et s'était établi loin de Brooklyn, son quartier d'origine. Brouiller les pistes devenait peu à peu une de ses préoccupations quotidiennes, tant pour les forces de l'ordre qui le recherchaient le jour que pour son frère qui le traquait la nuit. Ses frères le pensaient mort, tué par son alter-ego. Évidemment, ils ne connaissaient pas la sombre vérité, mais Raphael préférait mille fois se savoir mort dans leur cœur plutôt que les voir découvrir que ce criminel enragé et incontrôlable que les enfants craignaient la nuit n'était personne d'autre que lui. Son armure peinte d'un éclatant noir charbon était sa seule protection, car protéger son identité lui permettait de laisser le Nightwatcher s'exprimer plus librement.

Raphael se surprit à écouter plusieurs fois les messages désespérés de Leonardo qu'il prenait toujours soin de sauvegarder, comme pour s'imprégner de la voix de son grand frère et ainsi ne jamais laisser le temps l'effacer de sa mémoire. Se souvenir constamment était pour lui un moyen de ne jamais oublier quoique ce soit, ni même les raisons qui l'ont poussées à fuir sa fratrie.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_** _: désolée pour ce long moment d'absence…je vous offre ce chapitre aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et qu'il suffira à me faire pardonner. Hiv._

 ** _Remarque !_**

 _Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

 _Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

Des cernes soulignaient son regard noirci par la fatigue et par un chagrin trop longtemps prégnant pourtant, cela n'entravait en rien sa volonté de mettre ses compétences technologiques au profit de ses deux frères et de leur sécurité. Jadis, Splinter comptait sur lui pour dissimuler le repaire au regard de l'humanité, mais aussi et surtout, d'un monde qui ne serait jamais le leur. Malgré les échecs fréquents, Donatello témoignait d'une grande volonté d'esprit ; il lui était tout simplement impensable d'abandonner une œuvre en cours et, pour l'heure, son œuvre était inachevée. Depuis la disparition soudaine et inopinée de Raphael – ce frère tourmenté et irascible – il s'était promis de sécuriser le repaire et d'en faire une forteresse impénétrable à quiconque et ce, au péril de sa vie. Cette tâche ambitieuse semblait sans fin, néanmoins, la sécurité de sa fratrie désunie était le plus primordial à ses yeux fatigués par l'effort. C'était la raison pour laquelle Donatello ne faillait jamais, bien malgré son corps épuisé et ses paupières trop lourdes pour être supportées toute la journée. Les jours étaient d'ailleurs souvent ponctués par des siestes apaisantes, durant lesquelles le jeune mutant acceptait un tant soit peu de s'abandonner à ses rêves devenus bien trop rares et précieux. Il noyait tout bonnement son chagrin dans ses ambitions ingénieuses.

Un soir comme tant d'autres, confortablement et lourdement installé sur sa large chaise habilement fabriquée en skateboard et vieille de plusieurs années, Donatello vérifiait pour la énième fois de la journée le puissant système de brouillage de sécurité que Leonardo lui avait demandé d'améliorer après le décès de Splinter, trois ans plus tôt. Depuis, encouragé par le leader, Donatello s'était entièrement voué à cette tâche qui, il le savait, lui incombait entièrement. Shredder avait localisé leur foyer une fois, et il était absolument hors de question de revivre le même cauchemar. Ainsi, le brouillage de sécurité permettait de garder le repaire des frères invisible et non localisable à la technologie humaine. Sa tasse mauve, noyée d'un café noir, court et froid depuis de longues heures, trônait sur le bureau auprès de lui, l'anse tournée vers lui comme pour lui tendre la main. Alors qu'il pianotait pensivement d'une main volage sur son clavier, étouffant un long bâillement de l'autre, il tâchait de demeurer concentré sur ses multiples écrans, malgré son épuisement inassouvissable, vérifiant et revérifiant inlassablement les caméras disposées un peu partout autour du repaire souterrain et exilé.

Un son cristallin de lames aiguisées l'extirpa brusquement de ses pensées et attira son attention. Prostré à quelques mètres derrière lui, droit et prestant, Leonardo engaina son deuxième katana avec une habileté incomparable en le regardant avec une profondeur qui le glaça sur place. Leonardo ne s'était jamais montré aussi lointain, froid et inaccessible que depuis la disparition de leur frère cadet, et même si ce comportement insensible et de glace persistait depuis dix longs mois, cela n'en demeurait pas moins troublant pour Donatello qui peinait à reconnaître son grand frère habituellement si affectueux et bienveillant. Leonardo ressemblait à une statue apathique et cela inquiétait sérieusement ses frères. La disparition de Raphael l'avait radicalement changé, au point que Donatello se demandait s'il éprouvait encore des sentiments. Michelangelo sombrait dans une tristesse noire et Donatello s'accrochait à ses inventions, mais Leonardo vivait son deuil différemment. C'était comme s'il s'était forgé une deuxième carapace, bien plus solide et hermétique, laquelle semblait faire barrière à ses émotions. En leur présence, du moins.

-« J'y vais. Mikey et toi vous ne bougez pas d'ici », déclara irrévocablement l'aîné en tournant les talons, sans même attendre une réponse en retour.

Estomaqué par ce ton si intransigeant, et même légèrement froissé par la désinvolture de son frère, le jeune mutant ingénieur grimaça méchamment. Leonardo était très mystérieux, mais lorsque ses sombres yeux bleus brillaient de tant d'assurance et de détermination, Donatello savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait : il partait à la recherche de leur frère cadet disparu et de son bourreau, comme très régulièrement ces derniers mois. Leonardo avait désespérément besoin de retrouver son corps et il était persuadé que le Nightwatcher était concerné par sa disparition. Pourtant, Donatello n'en savait pas plus que cela sur ses intentions véritables. Il comprenait sa ténacité, mais il aurait apprécié moins de rigidité de la part de son grand frère. Alors que Leonardo s'éloignait vers la porte blindée du repaire, armé et déterminé, Donatello hésita un instant puis, les yeux plissés derrière la couleur mauve de son masque, il l'interpella plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Tu sais que le brouillage de sécurité que tu m'as demandé de mettre au point est identique à celui utilisé en prison pour les détenus ? »

Les yeux péniblement plissés à l'entente de ces mots si durs, Leonardo tiqua et lança un regard sombre à son frère par-dessus son épaule musclée et tatouée.

-« Où veux-tu en venir Donnie ? » rétorqua-t-il calmement quoique froidement.

Sans décrisper ses traits fatigués, Donatello fit pivoter son fauteuil construit en skateboard vers son aîné puis il se releva d'un geste emprunt de fatigue et de maladresse, les lèvres serrées et les yeux humides.

-« J'essaie simplement de te dire que même si c'est pour nous protéger, tu ne peux pas nous garder enfermés ici pour toujours. »

Les mots si prompts et avisés de son petit frère désarmèrent Leonardo qui demeura coi. Son visage si assuré et impénétrable se dérida bien malgré lui et, le cœur soudain très serré, il grimaça ensuite douloureusement en s'approchant d'un pas confus vers Donatello, visiblement touché dans sa fierté et déstabilisé par la véracité de ses propos.

-« Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de vous empêcher de sortir ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix blessée et gorgée d'une culpabilité déguisée. Tu crois que ça me plaît de voir Mikey déprimer à longueur de journée ?!

-Je sais que tu cherches à nous protéger, répéta doucement Donatello dans l'espoir de tempérer son frère. Mais nous sommes une équipe et…enfin… »

Les mots de Donatello brisèrent en éclats le calme et l'impassibilité légendaires de Leonardo qui réduisit l'écart entre eux d'un pas prestant, empoignant aussitôt la nuque de son petit frère d'un geste emprunt de rudesse mêlé à une douceur et une tendresse sans nom. Ses yeux bleus et embués se noyèrent dans les siens alors qu'il lâcha sur un ton grave et affligé.

-« Notre équipe n'existe plus, Donnie. Maintenant, le plus important pour moi c'est de vous garder en sécurité. J'ai un criminel à démolir là-haut, et j'ai deux frères à protéger ici-bas. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer une seconde fois, tu comprends ? »

La poigne de son frère sur sa nuque arracha un sanglot maladroit et chagriné à Donatello qui baissa confusément son regard noisette et embué. Les lèvres chevrotantes, il renifla péniblement et il résista du mieux qu'il put à l'envie de s'effondrer en larmes. Comme toute réponse, il se contenta d'un vague mais compréhensif hochement de tête, sans néanmoins oser relever son regard chagriné. Les yeux douloureusement plissés et humides, Leonardo soupira profondément puis massa affectueusement la nuque de son frère pour le consoler dans un tendre _« cette situation nous dépasse et c'est pénible pour nous tous, mais tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets »_ , avant d'écraser ses lèvres légèrement chevrotantes sur le front écailleux de son petit frère. Puis, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de se confier davantage, Leonardo s'éclipsa dans la pénombre, bien déterminé à retrouver cet assassin qui lui a sans nul doute volé un frère et une vie. Ainsi laissa-t-il derrière lui un Donatello confus, mais heureux d'avoir pu lire dans son regard bleuté une étincelle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps : celle de l'émotion.

* * *

Son cœur habituellement joyeux et plaisantin débordait de tristesse et de chagrin. Depuis le décès de Maître Splinter, Michelangelo s'était toujours évertué à garder son sourire dans l'espoir de maintenir sa fratrie unie et de réchauffer les cœurs brisés de ses frères, mais la perte simultanée de Raphael et d'April acheva littéralement le benjamin qui n'avait désormais plus aucune envie ni aucune raison de sourire. L'écriture l'avait aidé pendant deux longues années de sa vie pour vider son esprit et exprimer ses émotions, tout en lui permettant de rester le Michelangelo joyeux que ses frères aimaient tant. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Ses yeux étaient luisants et séchés de larmes sempiternelles et son cœur demeurait inconsolable. Michelangelo n'avait tout simplement plus la force de se battre.

Péniblement allongé sur son plastron et les quatre membres pendants languissamment de chaque côté de son petit lit, Michelangelo fixait sinistrement sa peluche décousue et flasque qui gisait auprès de lui d'un œil torve. Étendu dans la pénombre de sa chambre qui avoisinait celle qui appartenait autrefois à Raphael, il se remémorait perpétuellement les cris nocturnes qu'il entendait jadis de l'autre côté de ce mur. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore quatre, Raphael allait mal. Michelangelo le savait au plus profond de son cœur, et pourtant, il n'avait pas agi. Il aurait pu en discuter avec Leonardo et Donatello, ou encore directement avec Raphael, et pourtant, il avait été trop lâche, ou simplement trop timide pour oser discuter de quoique ce soit concernant l'état de son grand frère. Une extrême et profonde culpabilité rongeait Michelangelo jusqu'à la moelle et ce, depuis la subite disparition de Raphael.

Dans des moments de rage ou simplement d'épuisement, le cadet avait toujours eu l'habitude de menacer ses frères en répétant incessamment qu'un jour, il quitterait la maison. Néanmoins, Michelangelo n'avait jamais osé imaginer que cette situation aurait un jour frappé leur famille désormais si fragile. Michelangelo ne savait que penser. Leonardo leur avait déjà maintes fois fait part de son point de vue : à ses yeux, Raphael ne les aurait jamais abandonnés aussi lâchement, sans laisser aucune trace derrière lui. De plus, sa disparition coïncidait avait le meurtre d'April. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de revoir un jour leur frère franchir le seuil du repaire. Pour lui, le Nightwatcher avait ôté sa vie tout comme il avait ôté celle d'April. Pourtant, malgré cette théorie très fondée, Michelangelo refusait tout simplement de croire à la mort de son grand frère. Selon lui, tant que sa dépouille n'était pas retrouvée, il y avait encore de l'espoir, aussi infime fut-il. Donatello pensait d'ailleurs un peu pareil. Raphael était simplement disparu à leurs yeux, mais peut-être refusaient-ils simplement de voir une vérité trop douloureuse en face.

Un coup timide contre le bois de sa porte l'extirpa de ses songes et, interpellé, il leva curieusement ses yeux éteints et mélancoliques vers la porte. _« Mh…? »_ , eut-il simplement la force de geindre doucement comme toute réponse, avant de replonger tristement son regard sur sa peluche noyée dans la pénombre qu'il serrait tout contre lui. Jadis, Raphael avait éventré cette peluche avec son saï pour s'amuser, puis il l'avait finalement recousue car Splinter l'avait puni pour cet acte impardonnable qui avait causé beaucoup de peine et de larmes à Michelangelo. Un rire sans joie échappa ses lèvres sèches au souvenir de cette petite histoire qui ne fit qu'accroître sa souffrance.

Une mine confuse arborait le visage doux mais fatigué de Donatello lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la chambre de son benjamin qui sombrait lentement dans la dépression. Les lèvres serrées et les yeux tristement plissés face à ce spectacle qui lui brisait le cœur en morceaux, Donatello s'approcha prudemment de son petit frère, une boîte de pizza entre les mains. Quelques secondes de silence furent nécessaires au jeune mutant ingénieur avant de tendre timidement à Michelangelo le carton provenant de leur pizzeria préférée.

-« Hé…j'ai commandé des pizzas chez Antonio. J'ai pris ta préférée, aux anchois et au pepperoni… » murmura-t-il avec tendresse et douceur.

Profondément ému par les attentions de son grand frère toujours si généreux, Michelangelo laissa ses beaux yeux bleus s'embuer douloureusement et une larme roula malgré lui le long de sa joue écailleuse, déjà méchamment brûlée par son chagrin. La gorgé nouée, il secoua fragilement la tête en enfouissant son visage terne et éteint dans son oreiller moelleux, comme en recherche de réconfort. Le visage de Donatello se décomposa face à cette réaction qui serra son cœur et il posa immédiatement la boîte de pizza au pied de son lit, avant de s'installer auprès de lui en caressant tendrement sa carapace brunâtre et décorée par un magnifique kanji orangé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Michelangelo refusait une pizza, et cela désemparait et inquiétait Donatello de plus en plus. La joue écrasée contre sa carapace rugueuse, il insista doucement.

-« Il faut que tu manges, Mikey… »

Malgré sa reconnaissance, Michelangelo s'obstinait à répondre silencieusement par la négative et, tâchant de contenir ses sanglots, il releva péniblement son visage trempé de larmes de son oreiller pour oser un regard timide et interrogatif vers son frère.

-« L-Léo, il est où ?

-À la surface », répondit doucement Donatello, non sans un pincement au cœur.

Les yeux noyés de larmes abondantes, Michelangelo retint un nouveau sanglot avant de plonger à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller moelleux. Les mots étaient inutiles. Donatello comprenait la douleur de son frère pour la vivre également. En réalité, tous deux redoutaient de voir Leonardo quitter le repaire seul le soir, tout simplement parce qu'aucun n'aurait la force de supporter la perte d'un autre frère. Malheureusement, Leonardo ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, et ses deux jeunes frères en souffraient. Michelangelo et Donatello étaient certes en sécurité, mais l'aîné ne l'était pas, et cette pensée les terrorisait depuis déjà dix longs mois.

* * *

– **_Hiveen_**.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_** _: et hop, un nouveau chapitre ! Rock'n'roll._

 ** _Remarque !_**

 _Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

 _Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

Leonardo avait toujours été un grand stratège, tant dans la poursuite de ses ennemis que dans l'élaboration d'un plan d'attaque. Ses compétences dans l'art du ninjutsu, sa volonté pour apprendre les meilleures techniques de combat et son sens inné de l'analyse construisaient chaque jour un peu plus son identité de leader. En tant que garant d'un tel titre, il se devait de protéger sa famille brisée et désunie, mais aussi et surtout, d'honorer la mémoire de son jeune frère et de son amie perdus. Néanmoins, malgré ses intentions louables, il regrettait profondément et même amèrement de confiner ses deux petits frères dans les égouts depuis déjà dix longs mois, mais il ignorait quelles étaient ses autres options, s'il en avait. Un criminel rôdait hargneusement dans les rues de New York et Leonardo avait l'obligation morale de l'appréhender pour que sa famille puisse reposer paisiblement et aller de l'avant.

Secrètement dissimulé à l'ombre d'une gargouille du Chrysler Building, accroupi tel un animal en chasse, Leonardo examinait avec une attention toute particulière le plan de la ville qu'il tenait fermement entre ses grandes mains écailleuses et abîmées par les entraînements. Sur ce plan légèrement froissé par l'usure dont les rues et les ruelles étaient parfaitement lisibles, le jeune mutant stratège avait entouré les lieux où avait sévi le Nightwatcher de la pointe d'un feutre rouge. Ses yeux lapis-lazuli sinistrement plissés derrière son masque bleu roi et abîmé parcouraient rapidement et presque furieusement tous ces cercles rouges, songeant avec horreur et dégoût que leur nombre croissait à une vitesse inquiétante.

Déjà cinq meurtres avaient eu lieu la même semaine et la diversité des lieux troubla Leonardo. Effectivement, les assassinats étaient commis à différents endroits, souvent très éloignés les uns des autres, ce qui ne permettait pas au jeune leader de réduire son terrain de chasse. Car oui, il _chassait_ le Nightwatcher. Depuis la disparition de son frère adoré, Leonardo suivait de près les informations et il ne subsistait que pour démolir ce meurtrier sans âme ni vergogne. Ainsi le traquait-il chaque nuit dans l'espoir de le retrouver et de lui faire ravaler tous ses meurtres. Tout ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de sa chair et son cœur, c'était rendre justice à son petit frère et honorer sa mémoire. Le Nightwatcher devait payer pour ses crimes et Leonardo s'était intimement promis d'être son bourreau.

Ainsi, après avoir passé un temps nécessaire à analyser sa précieuse carte qui était, à ses yeux, un outil de traque incontournable, il se redressa dans la pénombre de la nuit avec une grâce et une prestance à couper le souffle, avant de sauter quelques mètres plus bas, sur une corniche du Chrysler Building. Dignement et gravement accroupi, un genou posé sur le béton, il contempla un instant les rues illuminées d'une ville assujettie au Nightwatcher, avant de s'élancer sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, les dents méchamment et presque sauvagement serrées. À son plus grand dam, ses recherches étaient restées vaines et toutes ces nuits passées à la surface ne lui avaient malheureusement apporté aucune réponse. Malgré tout, Leonardo n'avait jamais abandonné le combat pour son frère et il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Ainsi, comme presque chaque soir, il repassa sur toutes les scènes de crime comme une ombre vengeresse, dérobant sur son passage les vieux journaux dans les poubelles, lesquels évoquaient les exploits de sa proie, toujours dans l'espoir infime de trouver un indice concernant la disparition de Raphael.

* * *

Raphael haïssait la vie clandestine qu'il menait. Splinter lui manquait horriblement et ses efforts pour l'effacer de sa mémoire demeuraient vains, mais peut-être était-ce un manque de volonté de sa part car, après tout, Raphael ne désirait rien oublier de sa vie passée. Bien au contraire, il souhaitait se remémorer chaque instant passé auprès de son père et de ses frères car seuls ses souvenirs maintenaient en vie celui qu'il avait été autrefois. Même si Raphael avait fui le combat contre ses pulsions meurtrières depuis déjà bien longtemps, il refusait néanmoins de laisser le Nightwatcher prendre un contrôle absolu sur son âme pourtant déjà souillée. Malgré lui, il ressentait une profonde fierté lorsqu'il lisait les articles de presse qui relataient chaque jour ses _exploits_ nocturnes. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais désiré devenir ce monstre que les humains s'imaginaient tant mais, parce qu'il s'évertuait à respecter les dernières volontés de Splinter, son cœur s'était durci au fil du temps jusqu'à faire naître en lui ces pulsions sanguinaires. Mais à ses yeux, le pire dans cette histoire incongrue était le fait que malgré ses noirs desseins, Raphael continuait à les respecter. Il n'avait jamais cherché la vengeance auprès de Shredder, préférant déverser sa colère incontrôlable sur les criminels de la ville, et il avait fui leur repaire souterrain dans l'unique but de sauver sa fratrie. Néanmoins, sa sagesse d'esprit lui avait coûté son âme, sa morale et sa vie. Raphael se perdait insensiblement lui-même et cela l'effrayait considérablement.

Colossalement hissé au-dessus de sa victime qui gisait sur le goudron de la ruelle dans un bain de sang morbide, ses yeux émeraudes se plissaient hargneusement derrière la vitre de son casque éclairé et métallique, tandis que le Nightwatcher tentait de maîtriser son souffle rapide et capricieux. Lorsque l'adrénaline redescendait dans son corps en feu après un crime, comme une terrible fièvre, le Prince de la Nuit avait toujours un moment d'absence, d'égarement et de tranquillité intérieure. Néanmoins, le cadavre qui gisait sous son corps herculéen le ramenait toujours obscurément à la désagréable réalité. D'innombrables gouttes de sang rougeoyantes pétillaient sur sa sublime armure noir charbon qui déguisait sa monstrueuse apparence, et ruisselait le long de ses doigts gantés jusqu'à s'écraser sur le goudron pollué comme de banales gouttes de pluie. Ses crimes étaient le fruit de sa colère irrépressible et Raphael ne parvenait jamais à contrôler ses gestes lorsqu'il croisait la route d'un criminel. Les yeux mi-clos, il soupira profondément d'épuisement et enjamba le cadavre de ce brigand dont les os étaient brisés et dont les yeux étaient encore écarquillés d'effroi et de torpeur.

Ainsi, il s'accroupit lourdement auprès de sa victime pour ramasser tous les joyaux volés qui s'étaient éparpillés dans l'affrontement, puis il déposa respectueusement le sac plein aux as près du braqueur sans vie pour l'offrir à la police dont la venue était probablement imminente. Cependant, il cligna ses yeux émeraude et une belle grimace de stupeur crispa son visage épuisé lorsqu'un tanto fendit bruyamment l'air et se planta entre ses jambes, dans le goudron de la ruelle. Les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur cette arme qui l'eut manqué de peu, il déglutit méchamment et son cœur cessa de battre tandis son regard profond et troublé détaillait le manche bleu roi de ce tanto qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Les dents douloureusement serrées, estomaqué, il étouffa un grognement incrédule avant de lever le regard au ciel, juste assez pour apercevoir la silhouette gracile et prestante de son frère qui trônait sur le toit d'un building voisin en le l'assassinant du regard, à la lueur du croissant lunaire.


End file.
